


Media noche en Hogwarts

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU de la película Midnight in Paris (Media noche en París). Harry está por casarse con Ginny cuando emprende un viaje a Hogwarts. Y hacia tiempos remotos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Media noche en Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [16Dara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=16Dara).



> Escrito para el Team!AU en el drarrython 2011 por los 10 años del drarry en español. La beta e inspiradora de esto fue Dara.

Media noche en Hogwarts

Cuando Harry Potter llegó al pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade, iba arrastrado ahí por la familia de su prometida. En realidad él no sabía por qué estaba de moda visitar pueblos tan remotos para terminar haciendo las mismas actividades que se podían hacer en su ciudad. Él era un chico de ciudad y aunque estar cerca de un bosque y hasta de un castillo tenía su encanto, y no lo podía negar, pasar más de una semana ahí tenía que ser la idea más loca que se les había ocurrido a los Weasley.

Y vaya que los conocía de tiempo. Llevaba más o menos tres años de relación con Ginny, entre ires y venires, cabe aclarar. Y la familia de ella lo había recibido con mucha calidez desde el principio. En parte, por ser el novio de su única y más pequeña hija. En parte, quizás, y Harry se sentía mal al pensar en ello, porque Harry tenía una fortuna bastante decente que les dejaba darse gustos que de otra forma no podrían darse. ¡Y no quería decir que se estaban aprovechando de su dinero! Lo trataban muy bien y nunca pedían nada. Sólo sugerían. Él daba con gusto.

El dinero, básicamente, no era suyo. Sí, él había trabajado y ganando algo pero en su mayoría había sido heredado por sus padres antes de morir en un misterioso accidente que Harry nunca tendría claro. No le gustaba hablar de eso. De hecho, no le gustaba hablar de él mismo. Curioso, porque era un escritor y hay quienes dicen que los escritores aman hablar de sí mismos.

Con Harry no era el caso; era un escritor de fantasía, básicamente. O lo que para los magos podía ser considerado fantasía. Su obra más famosa era una saga de siete libros, que justo acababa de terminar de publicar hacía medio año. En cuanto su gira promocional había terminado, Ginny había insistido en que celebraran saliendo a algún lado. Y él había terminado ahí, en Hogsmeade. Pero en fin. Su saga más famosa… era un best seller sobre un niño mago que recibía una invitación para formar parte de una asociación muggle ultra secreta y que era enviado a estudiar entre los muggles y su extraña cultura. Los niños magos lo adoraban porque los hacía soñar con un mundo que ellos no conocían ni entendían bien. Los magos adultos no lo tenían en gran estima pero lo leían porque era “ese famoso libro del niño mago que se hace muggle”.

Pero, para ser sinceros, el éxito abrumador e inesperado de esa novela, que había surgido como una broma personal, lo tenía cansado. Era como si las personas sólo vieran en él al “escritor de ese librillo” y Harry sentía, muy en el fondo y sin decírselo a nadie, que él tenía potencial para más. Él era escritor, no un autor de una sola historia. Y tenía sueños. Quería escribir un libro más “adulto”, más serio, más reflexivo sobre las cualidades de la vida y del tiempo humanos…

—Realmente no lo entiendo, Harry —le decía Ginny—. Tienes el futuro asegurado con esa saga, podrías escribir 20 libros más de ese muggle y ganarías dinero para toda la vida. Estarías tranquilo y podrías dedicarte a otras cosas…

Curiosamente, su agente compartía esta opinión.

Pero ni Ginny ni su agente lo entendían. Él no quería dedicarse a otras cosas, él quería escribir. Y lo haría. Aunque tuviera que hacerlo bajo un pseudónimo y sin que nadie se enterara. Qué patético.

* * * * * *

Los primeros días en Hogsmeade fueron medianamente entretenidos. Ginny y él jugaban quidditch por las mañanas en una cancha privada, comían en el hotel y luego veían películas. (Como dijo, nada que no pudieran hacer en la ciudad, pero aquí les cobraban por ello.) Tras unos días se les unió la familia de ella. Completa. Prácticamente ocuparon todo el hotel. Entonces comenzaron a tener desayunos con ellos, juegos de quidditch con ellos y actividades repetitivas en general con ellos.

Fue entonces que Bill, el mayor de los hermanos, tuvo la idea de salir a pasear al bosque. No que no le gustara la naturaleza, pero Ginny prefería volar en escoba y verla un poco más de lejos. Lamentablemente para ella, sus hermanos eran más de aventura y tras una votación se decidió ir todos a “explorar” el bosque. Harry rodó los ojos. En ese bosque no había mucho que explorar, o por lo menos no en esa parte en la que incluso había un camino que iba y venía al pueblo desde un castillo que se veía a lo lejos.

En cuanto hicieron las mochilas salieron a la recepción del hotel.

—Propongo que lleguemos al castillo y veamos qué hay ahí.

—Dicen que hay un lago, podríamos pescar —sugirió Percy.

Los gemelos se adelantaron a todos y salieron del hotel, sumidos como siempre en su mundo personal (de dos personas).

Una vez que se vio superada por sus hermanos, Ginny tomó de mala gana un panfleto del hotel que hablaba sobre el castillo y lo leyó por encima. En seguida le cambió la mirada.

—¡Mira, Harry! —dijo, emocionada— Se supone que todos los viernes por la noche se ofrece una fiesta y un baile en el castillo y los que asisten pueden quedarse por un fin de semana en las habitaciones y “vivir la experiencia real de los magos que asistían a este viejo colegio” —leyó.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry, también más interesado en el tema— ¡Vaya! Y hoy mismo es viernes, podríamos quedarnos…

—¡Todo el fin de semana! —dijo Ginny— Por lo menos tú y yo —sugirió en voz más baja— Por un módico precio.

Harry se rascó la cabeza. Él conocía un poco de la historia de Hogwarts y sabía que mucha gente famosa había asistido ahí hasta su cierre, a principios de siglo. Su curiosidad pudo más que él.

 

—¿Por qué no? Mete algunas cosas en la bolsa infinita y las llevaremos al paseo. Así podremos quedarnos directamente desde la tarde.

 

* * * * *

La “fiesta” a la que se refería Ginny era más bien prácticamente una locura. En cuanto pudieron ver el castillo desde el camino en el bosque, Harry se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. No le gustaban mucho las fiestas y la gente en masas le gustaba incluso menos. Y ya desde el camino se podía ver la gente que se aparecía en el lugar y cómo comenzaban a reunirse por los jardines del castillo.

 

—¡Qué maravilla! ¡Todo el mundo debe estar ahí! ¿Cómo no me enteré antes que se hacían estas fiestas?

—De acuerdo con el folleto —dijo Percy, quien lo había leído a fondo—, esta es la primera fiesta de la temporada y ésta sólo dura un par de meses, por las fiestas de Samhain.

—Sí, como sea —dijo Ron, rodando los ojos—. Sabelotodo.

Ginny saltó, emocionada.

—¡Harry! ¡Tengo un vestido ideal para esto! Y es apenas la primera fiesta, podríamos venir en otra temporada…

Harry suspiró y, a su lado pasó Ron, el hermano que seguía de Ginny y le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

—Paciencia, bro —dijo.

* * * * *

Si antes de entrar en la fiesta ya estaba arrepentido de haber llegado hasta ella, cuando estuvo realmente en la fiesta Harry quería sacarse los ojos. Había gente por todos lados y luces brillantes y alboroto. Y cada tanto alguien se tropezaba con él y lo miraba y lo reconocía, como:

—¡Oh, mira Mary, es el autor de esos librejos!

Harry apretó los dientes.

—Ginn.. iré a ver si tienen habitación para nosotros —le susurró a su prometida.

—¡Excelente! —sonrió ella y alzó los dedos pulgares.

Harry se separó del grupo y luego de la masa de gente hasta encontrar a un anfitrión de la fiesta en la entrada, de quien consiguió un lugar en lo alto de una torre.

—Debieron reservar antes, los mejores lugares están en las mazmorras, todo mundo quiere dormir ahí, les parece “tétrico” —explicó el mago.

Harry tragó.

—Si… No, muchas gracias pero definitivamente prefiero la torre.

Para cuando regresó, tardó diez minutos en encontrar a Ginny entre la gente, las luces ahora más bajas y la música bailable que rompía tímpanos. Dios, no entendía cómo esto podía “imitar el ambiente original de esta vieja escuela”.

Cuando por fin la encontró, Ginny estaba hablando con un hombre, muy animadamente.

—¡Harry! —lo llamó— No sé si recuerdas a Zacharias.

Zacharias. Oh. El ex novio de Ginny. Uno de ellos. Que había ido con ellos a la escuela y ahora era millonario o algo.

—¿Qué tal? —saludó sin ganas— Ginn, ¿podemos irnos?

—¡No, Harry! El baile apenas comenzó.

—Entonces, creo que yo me iré a mi habitación, tú puedes quedarte a bailar.

—No, Harry, te acompaño —dijo ella, con tristeza.

Harry la miró.

—No, está bien, quédate a bailar.

* * * * *

Ginny le tomó la palabra y Harry terminó solo en su habitación a las 9 de la noche. Se durmió un rato, pero despertó confundido por los ruidos del castillo y los elfos que aparecían y desaparecían arreglando la habitación. Como a eso de las 11, Ginny todavía no llegaba y Harry no podía dormir, así que se levantó, se vistió y decidió caminar por el castillo.

Estuvo explorando un rato. En donde estaba ya no llegaba el ruido del baile y siguió por ese piso hasta el fondo, donde encontró un tapiz quemado que parecía querer representar a un troll bailando ballet.

—Vaya cosa —susurró y entonces escuchó las campanas del castillo dar la media noche—. Uy miedo —dijo, con una sonrisa, recordando viejas supersticiones muggles que había encontrado buscando información para su libro—. La hora de las brujas.

Al darse vuelta encontró la puerta abierta de una habitación que no había notado y, por primera vez, escuchó una música baja, un piano, proveniente de ella. Curioso por saber si la fiesta se había expandido hasta el séptimo piso, se coló por la puerta y, efectivamente, se topó con una fiesta.

Sólo que esta sala era más pequeña y alguien tocaba en el piano una música tranquila. La gente charlaba alrededor, sosteniendo copas curiosas en sus manos y portando peinados y túnicas que Ginny hubiera criticado por “pasados de moda” hasta cansarse.

—Hola, hola, ¡bienvenido! —saludó una chica rubia, ofreciéndole una copa.

—Eh… hola…

—Nunca te había visto —dijo ella sonriente—. Soy Luna, por cierto. Luna Lovegood.

—Eh… hola —repitió sin saber qué decir.

—Tranquilo, estás en tu fiesta. Hoy celebramos el cumpleaños del profesor Remus y no eres el único que ha venido de fuera.

—¿En serio? —preguntó por decir algo. Y entonces cayó en cuenta del nombre.

—¿Remus? ¿Remus Lupin?

—¿Cuál otro?

Y cuál otro había. El nombre no era común. Era el nombre de uno de los profesores más conocidos de Hogwarts, que había muerto en la guerra pero no sin escribir uno de los libros favoritos de Harry sobre la tragedia y la desesperanza de ser un hombre lobo en el mundo mágico.

—¡Remus, Remus! —llamó Luna— Tienes otro invitado.

—Oh, muchas gracias por venir —saludó un hombre de cálida sonrisa a sus espaldas—. Bienvenido eh…

—Harry —dijo—. También soy escritor. Adoro sus libros… —dijo, por decir algo.

Remus sonrió.

—Vaya, gracias. No hay mucha gente que escriba en el mundo mágico, siempre es bueno conocer a un colega. ¿Qué escribes, Harry?

—Bueno, yo, eh… estoy escribiendo un libro. Sobre un chico que quiere escapar y entonces viaja al pasado —inventó sobre la marcha.

—¿Con un giratiempos? —preguntó Remus, interesado.

—No tengo idea —respondió Harry sinceramente.

Remus le sonrió.

—Bueno, cuando decidas cuál es el método para que viaje al pasado y termines de escribirlo, deberías mostrarme tu libro. Me encantaría leerlo.

—No me jodas —dijo Harry sin pensarlo y luego cerró la boca de golpe—. Digo, eso sería genial, me encantaría… ¡wow!

—Bueno chico, qué bueno que pudiste venir, iré a saludar a los otros invitados.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba. No sólo nombres como Remus Lupin y su pareja, el famoso Sirius Black, el héroe de guerra. También, ahora que lo pensaba, Luna Lovegood, una famosa historiadora. Y estaba ahí también el maestro de pociones, Severus Snape, cuyo papel en la guerra nadie nunca había sabido; y la que fue la última directora de Hogwarts: Minerva McGonagall, el artista Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnegan, quien había grabado los discos más famosos de la música mágica de principios de siglo.

—Mierda —cayó Harry—. Estoy en Hogwarts. Estoy en el Hogwarts real, en el tiempo real.

Y dudaba que eso fuera parte de la “experiencia” incluida en el paquete.

La noche se le pasó como agua, conociendo gente, preguntando cosas idiotas y haciéndolos sonreír con su curiosidad. Hablando con todos y disfrutando de esta gente, de estos magos que aunque estaban en guerra sabían disfrutar la vida aun contra todas las calamidades.

Y entonces lo conoció.

—Harry Potter, mucho gusto —se presentó como siempre, sin miedo de dar su nombre en un mundo que no lo conocía.

El chico era delgado, pálido y misterioso. Estaba solo, fumando en una mesa junto a la ventana y lo miró extrañado.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —pidió Harry.

—Adelante… Adelante, disculpa, es sólo que es una sorpresa que alguien me hable.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendido— ¿Querías estar solo? Lo siento, si quieres puedo retirarme…

—No, no —dijo Draco—. Bueno, en realidad sí, en parte. No quiero estar con nadie que sea de aquí. Pero tú no pareces de aquí…

—No, soy de Londres.

—Claro, debes ser mayor —dijo Draco—. Nunca te vi en Hogwarts.

—Estudié en Beauxbatons —dijo sin pensarlo, con el primer nombre de otra escuela antigua que se le vino a la mente.

Draco se rió y dio otra calada.

—Debería haber ido ahí, o a cualquier otra escuela.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Aquí es perfecto —opinó Harry.

Draco resopló.

—Dime Harry —preguntó—. ¿Alguna vez has tenido una necesidad de escapar inmensa? ¿Un sentimiento de querer estar en cualquier sitio menos en donde estás, haciendo cualquier cosa menos lo que estás haciendo? ¿Alguna vez has soñado con cerrar los ojos y estar en un mundo donde nadie te conozca?

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Sí —susurró.

Draco sonrió.

—Entonces me entiendes. Y, por consiguiente, te entiendo, Harry.

Y así, con la luna brillando sobre ellos, la música suave y el olor a cigarro antiguo, Harry se sintió ligeramente… enamorado.

* * * * * *

No supo cómo llegó a su habitación o cuándo cerró los ojos pero cuando los abrió estaba en la habitación de Hogwarts y Ginny estaba frente a la cama secándose el cabello.

—Hey, bello durmiente, ¿a qué hora llegaste?

—No muy tarde —dijo él—. ¿Y tú?

—No muy tarde —respondió ella con un guiño—. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—No tengo planes, ¿por qué?

—Zacharias y yo teníamos planeado tomar el tour por el cementerio de Hogwarts…

—Oh, vaya… pues sería interesante ir.

* * * * *

La guía era una morena de cabellos castaños, largos y enredados, con cara de saberse la historia de Hogwarts completa de la A a la Z. Ron, quien decidió acompañarlos de último momento, tomó cierto interés en ella.

El tour por el cementerio fue confuso y esclarecedor al mismo tiempo. Harry amplió sus conocimientos sobre la gente que había conocido el día anterior (o que creía haber conocido, porque bien podía haber sido un sueño). Supo que Luna había muerto un par de años antes y que sus hijos habían donado para restaurar Hogwarts y organizar este tipo de fiestas, para “conservar la historia” como le gustaba a su madre. Supo que la profesora McGonagall había sido la única directora de Hogwarts que había activado las defensas totales de Hogwarts, nadie más lo había necesitado.

Supo que el cumpleaños de Remus al que había llegado, sería el último. Moriría en la batalla de Hogwarts a los pocos meses. Y eso fue un golpe bajo, así que se quedó en su tumba un rato.

Zacharias se acercó.

—Dicen que estaba casado en secreto con otra de las heroínas de la guerra, Nynphadora Tonks —le explicó a Ginny.

—En realidad su matrimonio nunca fue confirmado. Nunca se supo si tenía una pareja al final de sus días —interrumpió la guía.

—Oh, sí la tenía —dijo Harry sin pensarlo—. Estaba con Sirius Black.

Todos voltearon a verlo y guardaron silencio antes de seguir adelante. Ginny le gruñó por lo bajo:

—Contrólate. Sé respetuoso.

Harry frunció el ceño y decidió callar el resto del paseo, que dedicó a buscar la tumba de Draco. Nunca la encontró.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —repitió Hermione, con un gesto de concentración mientras buscaba en su libro el dato— No está entre los nombres de la gente que murió en la batalla final y no se tienen grandes registros de él, más allá de su historia familiar. Se sospechaba que su padre estaba en el bando de Voldemort pero eso tampoco fue confirmado.

—Vaya, ¿sabes qué pudo haber pasado? ¿Si sobrevivió a la batalla del castillo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Tristemente, la lista de sobrevivientes es aun más corta y la tengo más que memorizada. Ese nombre no está en ella.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Esa noche, apenas bajó el sol, de hecho, Harry sacó pergamino y pluma y comenzó escribir.

 

* * * * *

A la media noche Harry se puso frente al tapiz maltrecho y al darse la vuelta la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta de nuevo. Para confirmar sus sospechas se giró y encontró el tapiz completo y por primera vez entendió que se trataba de un retrato de Barnabas el Chiflado.

Al girarse escuchó un sollozo y una voz conocida.

—No puedo —decía—. Ya no puedo.

—¿Draco? —susurró.

En el interior de la habitación no había fiesta. Estaba Draco solo, al centro de la habitación, rodeado de los objetos más diversos. Estaba sentado frente a una cabina, con algo entre sus manos.

—¿Draco?

Éste levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Entonces abrió las manos y le mostró un pájaro pequeño y gris muerto entre ellas.

—Murió —explicó con un sollozo.

—Oh, Draco…

El chico rubio se levantó, dejó al pájaro muerto sobre la cabina y se acercó a Harry, para dejar que lo abrazara.

 

* * * * *

En la biblioteca de Hogwarts tampoco había mucha información sobre Draco. De hecho, los archivos sobre esa última generación de estudiantes de Hogwarts habían sido destruidos en el incendio de la batalla final y lo único que encontró fue un gran archivo, traído recientemente de Londres, sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts.

—Rayos. ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién fuiste?

Harry escribió mucho más esa noche mientras Ginny asistía a la ‘conferencia con los fantasmas de Hogwarts’.

* * * * *

Esa media noche Draco estaba tarareando una canción para niños sobre urracas que Harry había escuchado una o dos veces en su niñez.

—Diez urracas —canturreó—: una trae pena, dos alegría, tres una chica, cuatro un chico, cinco lo que quieres, seis oro, siete secretos nunca contados, ocho lo que deseas…

—¿Draco? —saludó— Estás cantando, ¿estás contento?

El chico se volteó hacia él y le sonrió.

—Esa no es una canción feliz —respondió.

Esa noche fueron juntos a Hogsmeade y Harry quedó fascinado de ver el ambiente que había en esa época en el pueblo, mucho menos frívolo, mucho más inocente y mágico. La gente estaba en guerra pero eso no impedía que los magos pasearan por las calles buscando distraerse, hasta altas horas de la noche. Pudieron ir a una tienda de bromas que le causó mucha gracia y luego a una tienda de dulces donde probaron juntos todo lo que pudieron.

Pero Draco estaba raro, distraído.

—Es raro cómo hay tanta gente aquí cuando se supone que estamos en guerra.

Draco lo miró, desconcertado.

—Voldemort no ha atacado en mucho tiempo, la gente se está confiando —explicó.

—Pero pronto atacará y todo esto terminará…

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! —preguntó Draco, casi sin aire— ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¿Quién eres? ¿Trabajas para él? —terminó, casi histérico.

—¡No! ¡No! Draco, no… ¿cómo podría…? ¿Qué pasa?

Draco se puso más pálido de lo habitual.

—Harry —dijo, desesperado—. Harry, sácame de aquí. Hice algo terrible y no puedo detenerlo. Sácame de aquí.

—Draco… Draco, tranquilo —respondió, abrazándolo—. Te sacaré de aquí.

—¿Sin preguntas?

—Sin preguntas. Mañana mismo.

* * * * * *

Ginny le exigió que dejara de escribir y saliera a ver el sol un momento. Harry no pudo hacerlo. No podía despegarse de su manuscrito y Ginny intentó quitárselo de las manos, por lo que terminó corriéndola de la habitación y gritándole como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Eres un hijo de puta —le dijo y se fue dando un portazo.

Harry intentó lavarse la cara para despejarse y finalmente se sumergió en un libro sobre la guerra para calmarse. Resultó que no se calmó. Por una cabina transportadora. Los mortífagos de Voldemort habían entrado y destruido Hogwarts por una cabina transportadora.

—Mierda, ¡Draco!

Corrió hacia el séptimo piso pero por más que le gritó con desesperación al tapiz maltrecho, todavía faltaban seis horas para la media noche. Harry terminó su libro en la espera.

* * * * * *

Llegó al pasado totalmente desesperado y con su libro terminado bajo el brazo. Para su sorpresa se encontró con otra reunión. Luna lo saludó primero, de nuevo.

—¿Sabes dónde está Draco?

—No está aquí —dijo—. Son vacaciones. Nadie sabe dónde se mete en estos días.

—¿Qué? Pero si ayer…

—Ayer tampoco estaba aquí —aclaró Luna—. Se fue hace dos semanas y regresará mañana.

Harry prácticamente golpeó la pared. Luna parpadeó y lo miró fijamente. Finalmente, concluyó:

—El tiempo es misterioso, ¿no?

Harry no podía controlar el tiempo y lo sabía. Y lo único que logró de esa reunión fue encontrarse con Remus nuevamente.

—Es un libro bastante corto —dijo Remus—. Y esta una reunión bastante aburrida, con tan poca gente. Dame unos minutos…

Con un hechizo de lectura rápida y unos lentes pequeños y graciosos, Remus terminó su libro.

—¡Vaya! Una historia triste de dos almas hechas la una para la otra pero separadas por el tiempo. Fascinante. Me encanta. Tienes un estilo potente y directo, eres bueno en esto. Sólo veo un defecto.

Harry lo miró, curioso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Un agujerillo en la trama. No puedo creer que el protagonista sea tan… eh… ciego como para no notar que su prometida lo engaña con ese otro personaje, el molesto… el tal Zacharias.

—Vaya —dijo Harry, pasmado—. Qué… esclarecedor.

Luna también leyó su libro esa noche.

—Le hacen falta snorlacks —opinó ella.

 

* * * * *

Volver a su presente sin ver a Draco fue aterrador, pero sirvió para poner punto final en dos cosas. La primera, fue mandar una copia de su manuscrito a una casa editorial diferente a la usual y sin avisarle a su agente de toda la vida.

La segunda…

—Puedes quedarte el anillo y, de hecho, ¡sorpresa! Había preparado una casa. También puedes quedarte con ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó histérica— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?¡¿Qué rayos has estado haciendo estas noches?!

Harry se rió.

—Eso tú nunca lo sabrás pero yo sí sé qué has hecho con Zacharias todos estos días…

Ginny enrojeció.

—¿Dices que me acosté con él?

Harry alzó la ceja.

—¡Pues sí! ¡Lo hice! Porque él es inteligente y agradable, y me trata bien y se interesa en lo que me gusta y me escucha, ¡no como tú!  
.  
—Wow —dijo Harry—. Entonces, a toda costa, quédate con él, Ginn, porque yo encontré alguien así y pienso hacer lo mismo.

* * * * * *

A la media noche se giró y se encontró a un Draco totalmente tomado por sorpresa en el pasillo.

—Harry —murmuró, sin creer sus palabras—. Volviste.

—Estoy aquí. Claro que volví. No controlo mis viajes en el tiempo, sé que no vine cuando lo planeaba, lo siento tanto…Pero ahora…

Draco comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Pensé que no vendrías… pensé que no… Lo siento tanto… Harry, lo siento tanto —murmuró, con las manos sacudiéndose sin control.

—¿Draco?

—Están aquí —susurró, fatal—. Es el fin.

—No.

Harry sintió como si se quedara sin suelo y sin movimiento. Una explosión en la torre sur lo sacó de ese estado y al fin sintió su propósito seguro cuando escuchó los pasos que corrían gritando maldiciones en los pisos de arriba.

Harry sabía algo: no podías cambiar el pasado. Pero sí podías escapar de tu presente.

Abrazó a Draco, quien no dejaba de temblar, por los hombros y se puso frente al tapiz.

—Queremos huir —dijo, esperando que esta vez quien quiera que estuviera escuchándolo lo ayudara—. Queremos huir. Queremos huir. Queremos huir.

Cerró los ojos, desesperado.

Fue como quedarse dormido.

* * * * *

—¿Harry? —lo llamó la voz de Draco.

Abrió los ojos.

Estaban en el mismo lugar, iluminado por antorchas. Tras ellos había una puerta y una habitación vacía. Frente a ellos había un tapiz a medio colocar.

—¿Harry?

Se separó un poco y miró a Draco.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el chico de su pasado.

Las piedras más brillantes que nunca de Hogwarts le dieron una respuesta aproximada a Harry.

—Estamos juntos —dijo.


End file.
